1. Field of Disclosure
One or more aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to remote controlled, autonomous, or semi-autonomous vacuum cleaners.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Vacuum cleaners have long been used for cleaning a variety of different surfaces. However, efficiently and effectively cleaning certain surfaces, especially hard-to-reach surfaces, remains a challenge in the field, especially in small or confined spaces. Specifically, it is a challenge to clean underneath raised access floorings, especially Tec Crete® type raised flooring offered by Haworth, Inc. of Holland, Mich. Raised access flooring is a practical solution for installing cabling and distribution of various installations in buildings and rooms. Raised access flooring consists usually of panels supported by posts placed on the actual floor of the room. The space between the panels and the actual floor can be equipped with power, voice, computer, alarm or air cables, for example. Because of safety and hygienic reasons, it is necessary to periodically clean the space under the raised access flooring. Currently, it is necessary to remove a large number of panels to clean the space using traditional vacuum cleaners under the panels, and in close area. It is estimated that about 20-30% of panels should be removed to clean the whole surface thoroughly. In a work environment, the cleaning of surfaces under raised access flooring can be performed only on weekends and at nights. Moreover, it is difficult to locate and remove large objects under such flooring, such as dead animals.